


Truth or Dare?

by Sup_Doyle (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, F/F, Games, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Might be a series but idk, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sup_Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline is invited to a plethora of parties, but for the first time ever she's participating in Truth or Dare, this may seem harmless but a bunch of 18 year old buddies choosing what you're gonna do or say is  overwhelming to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

Hot, loud, nothing still in sight, the constant boom of music vibrating through the floor tempting you to tap your feet and sway hips is only a teaser of what Marceline has in store, she sees the 4 silhouettes of familiar bodies and slips through the mass of sweaty bodies as the colours of the room rapidly change, "Finn, Jake, why is this so f'ckin' loud?" Marceline yelled  
"I reckon BMO is gettin' down!" Finn explained in his chirpy way,

"Yo Marceline" Jake interjected after removing himself from is girlfriend; Leidi Rainer whom also replied in her tranquil voice   
"Hello, Marceline"  
"Hey guys, wheres the party at none of you are dancin'!" she exclaimed  
Finn contended "Uhm, excuse me but, look over there Marce, Bonnibel is _fucked up,_ not including BMO, but we all know how they are.."  Marceline looked over to see Bonnie, the nerdiest of the group, who, honestly never came out to these things, being grinded on by a guy, and BMO, well...they're doing BMO, the classic 'BMO dance' Aka the robot dance. 

 

 

After almost 50 minutes of drinks, Marceline was too, _fucked up_ , not out of her mind like Bonnie was, but Bonnie was in this state when Marceline arrived (Lets consider what was said at the start, she _does not_ come out to these), we're talking fucked up like, telling awful puns to strangers and not giving a fuck if you spill your drink, Finn wasn't smashed but had somehow gotten a burn from kissing a girl, don't ask, she's not sure, Lady and Jake had only had 3 drinks between them, Bonnie on the other hand, had been accounted for 6 drinks, Marceline? 3. Jake, along with Lady (That's what we call her) collected us up all back into a group and took us down to the basement which was only a slightly quieter space, still filled with  the smell of alcohol and sweat though also willed with cologne so... Now within her group they had a few extras, someone she's sure worked at school, they call her Miss. Trunks, a girl whose name she's not sure she wants to remember, we'll call her "OhmyGod" girl, and Cinnamon Buns, now she's not sure when Dee got here (Cinnamon buns), but he's got a cute innocent, doughy face, like a child so she doesn't mind.  "GAMES!!!" Finn proclaimed, 

"I CONCUR." BMO  shouted,  
"What shall we play?" Lady's rich voice the only soothing sound down here, 

"uh like, I think that we should play like...Truth or dare!" OhmyGod girl suggested  
"Uhh..." Cinnamon buns groaned.  
"C'mon!" OhmyGod girl pleaded.  
  
  
After a while it was decided they'd do Truth or Dare. Sitting with slow beats and taps and the odd door slam from a sexual endeavour upstairs, until they'd found a pattern "Okay guys," Finn started "We're going to start from LSP" (who?) "and go to BMO, all the way round till Jake. Got it?" once everyone chimed in with a quick 'Yep' they started, OhmyGod girl started 'SHIT, I didn't pay attention to the name' she thought. "Like , okay, I choose.. Truth." the mumbling around the room quietened after the louder part of the group 'Got one!' it was..."WHEN'D YOU LAST FUCK?" Ohmygod girl quickly  declared the date of it and the group cheered. BMO was dared to run around the ring of people for the rest of the game, Finns truth about his kiss was a flustered mess of something about coffee or hot chocolate, Marcelines was about who she last decked, it was that prick 'Archie' from down the road, he was chasing a cat and throwing shit at it who wouldn't give him a smack!? BMO by this point was somehow still full of energy? And Lady was a Dare to speak Korean to Jake sexually, it was quite amusing to see Jake slowly burn red the more unknown words she spilled, then Bonnibel, Marceline hasn't spent much time with her Finn knows her from tutoring even though shes Marcys age she doesn't see her much. Bonnies dare came from Jake who was now absolutely furious, as soon as Bonnie said "Dare." He insisted "KISS MARCELINE.", though the rest of the group, including Marceline, was shocked whist Bonnibel shuffled herself closer to the middle, Marceline looked over the group, all gulping and covering their mouths in anticipation, yuck, she needs to get this over with, she puts her hands in the middle and moves her weight onto them as Bonnibel came closer, the fragrance of sweets and candy fills her scent, the kiss started gentle, Marceline assuming it would be over, it quickly deepened, a jolt lunged through her as Bonnie began to nibble and ease into a make out session, after a little more playful kissing they broke apart and Bonnie gasped, Marceline just sitting back as everyone started to make more noise again, asking what new game we should play since they had sorta already done Jake.  
  
'Well fuck, shes a really good kisser, I have no clue on her sexuality but damn.. I want to _maybe_ ask her out, maybe just another make-out session. I haven't met that many people who kiss like that, it'll be an experience... No..no, no, silly me shes straight obviously,  I dont want to make our already awkward friendship into something even _more_ awkward' Marceline had completely lost herself in thought and was now outside standing by the door, she could see a kid on the road lighting a cig, along side his mate throwing up his stomach from the looks of it...

 

Ready to call it quits for the night she goes back inside to go get whoever was the designated driver and the rest of the group, Dee (CB) probably, "Finn! Yo who's drivin'? We going soon?"

"uhm, it's 1am so we should probs leave. Cinnamon Buns is driving, Jake isnt coming so its you, me, Bonnie and BMO." Finn stammered   
-About 10 minutes later-   
"UGH! Guys what took you so long? Me, BMO and CB been here for like 5 mins, c'mon, c'mon!" Marceline pointed out  
"Sorry Bonnie was in the toilet and I cant go in but she feels sick, please guys let me sit in the front I cant deal with vomit..!" Finn begged,   
Marceline and BMO agreed to backseat it with Bonnie, whilst she gagged into her hand, BMO played on their MoMo and Marceline winded down the window, CB stopped at BMO's and Finns since Finn and BMO stay at the same dorm, then headed off to Marcelines nearby Cottage, closer than wherever Bonnie lived anyway... the windy roads surrounded by tall trees, and animals...OK, that might sound scary but its not it's really pretty..AND SHIT SHE FORGOT ABOUT BONNIE! "Oh, Bonnie, um, you okay now?"   
"Yes..ish.." she nodded,   
  


Once CB stopped Marceline got out the car ready for a fuckin good nights rest, walking up the planks to her home built in a small cave just off the road, she opens the door, goes to close it and-tap-  "Wait up, Marceline" Bonnie called whist holding the door

'Oh shit what now?' she thought "Oh..? Are you OK?" she pondered aloud  
"mm yeah, got any mouth wash?" Bonnie inquired, 'Oh I see' Marceline thought,

"Yeah brb." Marceline returns with some nice ass unopened bottle of Listerclean "Here," she tosses the bottle,  
"Thanks" Bonnibel says before uncapping the bottle and swirling some in her mouth, "Go-a-bafoom?"  
"Hahah, yeah I got one." Marceline says while leading her to the room, Marceline goes to stand by her sofa to wait for the girl to finish and moments later she walks out with an adorable face, 'How haven't I noticed this before-' she thinks and before she can end the thought she's being pushed onto the sofa 'Well shit.' as Bonnie starts to kiss her, Bonnies hands go from shoulders to face, cupping Marcelines face, as Marceline quickly catches on, swirling patterns on Bonnibels back, the feeling of restraint lighting a fuse in Marceline, as she lapped up the taste of mint candy...and as Bonnibel tasted Marcelines taste of fresh fruit, 'wait shit-' "Stop" Marceline said as she stood pushing the other girl off, "Go get CB to drive you back," Marceline isnt into the drunken fuck deal, it'd gotten her in messes before. As Bonnie walked out and entered Dees car, she silently cursed herself for knowing Marceline hated drunk intimacy but still needed liquid courage... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I dont really do fics but I do love writing and Bubbline so.. :D


End file.
